Presently, the construction industry has various commercially available extruded frames for doors and window openings. Generally speaking, extruded frames provide for a quick and efficient means to assemble a supporting frame for doors and windows.
However, many problems exist in applying these commercially available extruded frames to simple carpentry applications such as closet door openings. The majority of conventional extruded frames are quite complex in construction and assembly, being more suited for insulated glazing applications.
More specifically, one such problem is that available extruded frames are primarily directed to receiving and supporting heavy construction doors and windows. In addition, presently available extruded frames require additional work to complete the finished look. For instance, often capping of the extruded frame is necessary to providing trimming to give the finished look of the extruded frame. Moreover, current extruded framing systems are made up of extruded multi-parts. These multi-parts are then snapped together to form the final frame assembly. Inherently, the end result of these multi-part systems is that frame assembly costs escalate because of increased labour time in putting together the frame.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple one piece framing system which is easily constructed, easily assembled, completely finished and overcomes the drawbacks of prior art extruded frame systems.